Ella
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Si cambiara de nombre rostro y de cuerpo… ¿Seguiría siendo ella? Riza X Roy


Ella

"Si cambiara de nombre rostro y de cuerpo… ¿Seguiría siendo ella? Riza X Roy"

Ella era su subordinada, pues estaba a su mando como un coronel a su teniente, porque eso eran, coronel y teniente… él y ella. Era su compañera, pues desde que se encontraron en la milicia, ella lo seguía fielmente. El cuidaba su frente, porque sabia que ella cuidaba su espalda… ninguna bala llegaría a su cuerpo sin atravesar primero el de ella…

Por eso él era tan confiado, podía lanzarse de boca en una operación, a la que no tenia autorización de entrar, porque sabía que ella saltaría tras él, disparando sin piedad a quienes osaran perseguirlos.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió esa tarde…

Había un grupo de rebeldes en unos almacenes abandonados, y Roy junto con sus subordinados habían sido enviados para detenerlos y arrestarlos. A mitad del camino hacia los almacenes comenzó a llover, solo Riza se preocupo por ello.

Antes de entrar Roy trazo un plan de ataque, Breda y Kain irían por el flanco izquierdo, Falman y Jean por el derecho, y él y Riza atacarían por enfrente.

Entraron con sigilo y comenzó la operación.

Pero Roy no se dio cuenta de su desventaja hasta estar frente al enemigo, cuando chasqueo los dedos… y no salió nada.

Riza lo derribo de una patada, haciéndolo resbalar tras una roca, mientras ella tomaba sus dos armas y comenzaba el fuego, señal para que sus compañeros comenzaran el ataque.

El resto paso demasiado rápido, excepto para Riza y Roy, que todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta:

Breda, Kain, Falman y Jean hicieron lo propio con los rebeldes, pero el líder no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, o por lo menos, no caería solo… apunto a un atolondrado Roy que apenas se recuperaba del ataque de su compañera…

-¡TAISHA!

Cuando Roy dio la vuelta solo vio caer el cuerpo de Riza, con una enorme mancha de sangre en el pecho… el atacante ya estaba siendo neutralizado por los demás soldados… después del ruido del cuerpo de Riza al caer, Roy no escucho nada mas…

.-.-.

Riza fue ascendida al mismo rango que Roy. Titulo que se le dio en su ceremonia fúnebre.

-… - Jean puso su brazo en el hombro de Roy, tratando de infundirle ánimos, quiso decir algo, pero no encontró nada aceptable…

-Lo siento mucho… - El mayor Armstrong le dio una palmada en la espalda, antes de retirarse.

El ataúd fue enterrado y todos comenzaron a retirarse, murmurando cosas… Roy no podía escucharlas, pero estaba seguro que era lo que decían.

Cuando solo quedo Roy en el cementerio, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas que no había derramado durante la ceremonia caían sin piedad, mojando la tierra fresca que descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Riza

Nadie lo excuso de su culpa, nadie menciono un "no fue tu culpa" porque hubiera sido mentira… él se había descuidado… él había sido el causante… él era el asesino de Riza Hawkeye.

.-.-.

Munich, Alemania 1923

-Gracias, estaba muy estresada esta semana, pero esto me ayudara – la rubia sonreía coquetamente a su acompañante mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

-No hay de que… - Se sorprendió al escucharse a si mismo con un tono cansado y hasta aburrido. Pero afortunadamente su compañera no lo noto.

Luego de caminar un rato entraron a un fino restaurant, y él como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta. Y mientras ella pensaba feliz que tenia un novio amable y guapo, él pensaba que tenía que hacer algo con su mal humor.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, a petición de él, pensaba que ver a la gente afuera podría ser entretenido, y así tal vez, mejoraría un poco su ánimo.

-Muy buenas noches ¿Qué desean ordenar? – Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, muy bellos.

-Yo quiero la especialidad de la casa ¿y tu _mi amor_? – su compañera hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra a propósito, demostrándole a la rubia camarera quien era la dueña del hombre.

En otra situación se hubiera reído, o simplemente se habría sentido orgulloso de ser objeto de peleas entre mujeres hermosas, pero hoy, esa escena de celos le pareció excesiva y hasta molesta.

-Lo mismo para mí por favor… - le entrego la carta a la joven mesera. Y antes de que se fuera, por inercia, se fijo en el nombre que traía en su gafete.

Luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio… -¿Ahora te interesan mucho las meseras? – Comento molesta su rubia acompañante, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan como sobre mesa.

-Siempre me e comportado así, solo que es la primera vez que nos atiende una mujer – contesto en un tono bastante frío, pero no le importaba, se estaba incomodando demasiado, y no entendía el porque…

-Bueno, no tienes porque molestarte, estamos aquí para pasarla bien ¿o no, Roy? – La rubia tomo su mano y clavo su castaña mirada en la azulada de Roy.

El contacto de su chica siempre lo calmaba y relajaba, pero esta vez, solo incremento su malestar.

-Disculpen – una rubia interrumpió la escena fríamente, ganándose una mirada de odio por la chica - reemplazare a Winry, su antigua mesera, mi nombre es Riza, y cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, pueden pedírmela a mi… ya esta lista su cena.

La rubia mesera acomodo toda la mesa y la cena, mientras los ojos de Roy la seguían con insistencia, pero ella parecía ni siquiera notar su mirada.

-Provecho – y tan fría como llego, se fue.

La mujer giro para ver a su compañero que ya había comenzado a comer, su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo, pero se había dado cuenta que su novio había devorado con la mirada a la mesera, cuando esta ni siquiera lo había mirado.

-¿Roy…? – Lo llamo dudosa.

-¿Qué quieres, Psiren?

-No… nada…

Y así pasaron los minutos y las horas. Roy tratando de controlarse, se había dedicado a comer, no quería ser grosero con Psiren, pero ya no podía soportarla. Ya había algo en su voz, en su mirada, en su rostro, que no podía ver ni un momento más…

Psiren apenas si probó su comida, solamente jugo con ella y se dedico a admirar tristemente, el rostro de quien, estaba segura, pasaría a ser su _ex _novio.

-Aquí tiene señor… - Riza deposito una pequeña carpeta en la mesa y se retiro, siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de Roy.

-Vámonos… - después de dejar cierta cantidad de dinero Roy se levanto y ayudo a Psiren con su abrigo, y le abrió la puerta del establecimiento.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso. Roy estaba demasiado concentrado recordando los ojos ambarinos de la mesera como para siquiera sentir que el silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo para su compañera.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la rubia, quien, en su desesperación por no perder a _su hombre _trato de convencerlo de pasar la noche con ella.

-No Psiren, me siento cansado… te llamo después… - y sin mas, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

.-.-.

Riza se puso su abrigo y se despidió de su compañero.

-Gracias Riza, por cubrir a Winry – Un hombrecillo rubio la escoltaba hasta la puerta, pero él no llevaba puesto ningún abrigo.

-No te preocupes Ed, sé que su abuela esta delicada… es una lastima que te toque hacer caja

-Si, bueno ¿alguien tiene que hacerlo, no? – Sonrió tontamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-¡Edward! ¡Muévete enano! – se oyó desde adentro de la cocina

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Edward se giro completamente molesto, provocando una risa en su rubia compañera

-Tranquilo Ed, hasta mañana… - Agito su mano y salió del local.

Apenas doblando la esquina topo con alguien, un poco mas y hubieran chocado estrepitosamente, pero afortunadamente, por alguna extraña razón, siempre tuvo buenos reflejos.

-Discúlpeme señorita ¿esta usted bien? – pregunto el hombre un tanto azorado

-Si, perfectamente, siga su camino…

El hombre asintió en silencio y siguió corriendo por la acera, a lo que ella negó despacio, si el hombre seguía corriendo así, volvería a tropezarse con alguien.

-¿Riza?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar su nombre, y se giro con cuidado para confirmar lo que ya sabia… era el hombre que la había mirado insistentemente en el trabajo…

-¿Sucede algo señor?

Él sonrió, había algo en ese intento de conversación que estaban teniendo, que lo hacia sentir seguro, tranquilo.

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño a casa?

Ella no respondió, solo busco en su abrigo y mostro un pequeño spray que él pudo reconocer perfectamente _gas pimienta_.

-Está advertido… - Riza comenzó a caminar, y a los segundos el hombre se emparejo con ella.

Había algo en ese hombre… desde la cena no había dejado de mirarla, y no era que eso le molestara, sino que, sentía que debía perdonarlo… que él no tenia culpa de nada

-Te perdono…

El volteo a verla pero sin dejar de caminar, ya que ella no se había detenido

-Gracias, Riza…

..Fin..

Despues de un tiempo sin ningun tipo de inspiracion, me llego esto de golpe, asi que tuve que plasmarlo aqui nn (espero que Lucia y Shadow no me encuentren por aqui, ya que les tengo prometido un fic que simplemente no e podido terminar... pero si llegasen a ver esto, les mando un saludo nnU) ¿Quedo extraño verdad? Gomen uu no quise poner a Roy tan cruel con Psiren, pero así salió, no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero fue necesario uu

¿Me dejáis un review? =3


End file.
